Hopeless
by efbeans
Summary: With hardly any time left and no one to help defend, how far will Harry go to defeat Voldemort? Time travel fic. R
1. Hopeless

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 1 - Hopeless**

Harry Potter, 5ft 11 with unruly jet black hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead was sprinting through the final battle, usually having to duck or repel curses being thrown at him. Blocking out the deathly screams of citizens, mainly women and children, he went in search of his enemy, Lord Voldemort.

The Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Tonks (who was pregnant with Remus's child) and the Order of the Phoenix all were murdered brutally at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry luckily escaped all the attacks. Having trained day and night, he was ready for what was yet to come. Voldemort's side was gaining men in hundreds, the ministry having been attacked on numerous occasions was destroyed and Hogwarts, now a school of dark arts being taught by the highest ranked death eaters, was ignored even though it was common knowledge of the on goings at the school. Since Dumbledore's death everything went dire, but now it was time to get revenge.

Fully equipped with everything in order to destroy the one who started this war Harry turned a corner which led him into an alley after having successfully killed a death eater and searched vigilantly for the noise of what sounded like a young boy mercilessly being tortured. Harry squinted through the darkness and noticed the cold red eyes and the deathly gaunt face of Lord Voldemort standing there without a care in the world with his wand pointed at a young boy around the age of 5.

"Stupefy" Harry shouted. The jet of red light just missed him.

"We meet again Potter"

"Leave him alone. This is our fight" The faint whimpers could be heard from the child.

"I don't think so. I shall kill him and then flee. I'll let you suffer more and when I think you've cracked. I'll kill you"

Just as Harry went in for the attack, a jet of green light left the wand of the heir of Slytherin and hit the young boy. Voldemort was gone before Harry even had time to comprehend what had just happened.

"I'll get you Tom. You mark my words. I'll get you for sure". Harry thought to himself angrily. Apparition sounds could be heard from distance. "Looks like Voldemort called them back".

"Burellio" Harry chanted, and the murdered child was left to rest in peace.

Harry walked back to the war zone. Taking in the surroundings, he thought to himself, "All I need is time. At the rate things are going, there will be neither man nor women to help defend against Voldemort, only me". And then it clicked.

"I can travel back in time to when my parents were in seventh year to be able to guide everyone without there knowledge". With this thought in mind Harry quickly helped the injured and buried the dead. He apparated to his house. With the fidellius charm in place no one could find him here. He was the secret keeper. Harry was sure not to make the same mistake his parents had.

Harry walked into his house, healed his cuts and bruises, had a shower and changed into his night dress to get some sleep. "I'll get the time turner tomorrow." And with that thought he went to sleep. Harry no longer had dreams due to the practice he put into his Occlumency. And once he mastered how to conceal his thoughts from others he learnt Legilimency, the art of being able to read peoples thoughts.

* * *

Neville Longbottom lost his left hand in his duel against Bellatrix. He finally got revenge for his parents. Finally someone silenced the greatest of Voldemorts death eaters. Harry was the only person he could still trust with his life. From the young, innocent, clumsy boy to a strong will powered young man. No one to this day had made such an improvement. 

Neville looked up to the tapping noises at the window. A large snowy owl wanted entrance. He recognised her to be Hedwig. She had a letter clasped onto her feet.

Neville got up, opened the window and took the letter off Hedwig.

_Neville_

_Meet me at my house a.s.a.p_

_Very important_

_Harry_

After reading the letter Neville checked to make sure he had his wand and apparated to Harry's house.

* * *

Harry was reading a book on time turners when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Neville standing there, his face full of concern. 

"Hey Neville, Glad you could make it."

"What is it Harry? You had me worried. I came as soon as I got your letter."

"I'm fine. Sit down and I'll explain."

Harry closed the door behind Neville and they both sat down on the sofa.

"I got a plan, a plan to destroy Voldemort. However it is dangerous and it could ruin both of our lives if it fails."

"It's a bigger risk to our lives if Voldemort is to stay alive. Both of us and others can die."

"I am going to travel back in time"

"Have you got everything ready Harry? Neville asked. They were standing in Harry's apartment with the time turner around his neck.

"Neville, I'm sorry you can't come. I know it would be an opportunity to see your parents however with me gone no one would have any hope left. I need you to stay here and try your best to save the ones you can."

"Don't worry Harry, I understand."

"I really am sorry. Trust me. I will make sure you have a better life. This time Voldemort will not escape. Nor will his blasted death eaters."

"Thank you Harry. You are the only one who truly understood me, and for that I appreciate whatever decisions in life you have to make." Neville smiled at him.

"Quick, it's time to leave. You will be at Hogwarts in 1978 in your parents seventh year."

"Thanks Neville. It means a lot." And with that Harry saw a rush of people rocketing around the room and materialized from thin air in a flash of bright light onto the Hogwarts grounds in 1976.

* * *

Harry tucked the time turner under his robes and walked towards Hogwarts reminiscing his times with Ron, Hermione and everyone else at the castle. Preventing the tears from flowing freely Harry knew that this was not the time to dwell on the past but focus on the task at hand. He did so and entered the castle. Harry looked around and saw that the corridors were empty. 

"Late for the sorting are ya?"

Harry turned to face a pearlescent white figure floating inches from the ground and recognised him to be the Fat Friar.

"Had to go toilet, I'm going there now."

This answer sufficed the Fat Friar which left Harry back on his own to locate his destination - the Great Hall. It took Harry another 15 minutes to arrive at the Great Hall but took a deep breath before opening the double doors. Just as the doors opened, jets of red beams were aimed and fired at him...**To Be Continued**.

* * *

Please R&R...ended on a cliffy... 


	2. Acknowledgment

**_ I havent been getting any reviews and if it is like that for this chapter also i wont be updating any more. Please can you R&R. I dont want to be wasting my time on a story no one reads._**

**_i wrote this chapter in hope that more people read and review._**

* * *

From Previous Chapter

_… Just as the doors opened, jets of red beams were aimed and fired at him...**To Be Continued**_

**Chapter 2 – Acknowledgment**

As Harry is already used to spontaneous attacks he swiftly took out his wand from its holder and rolled out of harms way and fired stunning spells forward making sure not to his the students. None of the spells had hit their target.

"Profes-" Harry was cut short as another spell was aimed at him but he blocked it easily. Harry didn't want to attack again but this time Dumbledore noticed his hesitation and to his astonishment he walked to him with his wand raised. The teachers that had previously attacked walked behind him just incase of an attack. Harry had to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. It had been a long time since he had seen these faces.

"Professor, I need to talk to you alone." Harry rolled the left arm off his sleeve and showed the headmaster. "There's no mark. I am not one of Tom's men." Harry made sure to mention Tom. He looked at Dumbledore and saw his shocked face. The headmaster looked calculatingly at him and lowered his wand beckoning for the teachers to get back to the sorting.

"Give me your wand." Harry surrendered his wand.

"Let us to go my office." Harry nodded and they both walked out of the Great Hall. Harry looked at the students before leaving and saw to his amazement that they already had a silver shield protecting them. 'Looks like the Fat Friar warned them', Harry thought to himself.

When they reached their destination Dumbledore whispered the password and they both climbed the spiral staircase and entered the office. Harry looked around and saw that the decorations were almost the same as before but this time there was no portrait of Dumbledore. Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawks was perched on his desk. She looked at him and gave a cry of joy and flew onto his shoulder. 'Lo Fawks'.

Professor Dumbledore looked at him piercingly.

"Sit down." Harry did as he was told.

"I don't think we have met before have we?"

"Yes we have professor, a couple of years into the future." The ageing headmaster looked incredulous and gestured for him to carry on. Harry explained from his first year at Hogwarts till the day before he left the present for the past.

"…and Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom aided me in the time travel process. That is how I got here." Harry showed him the time turner.

"Incredible! You have survived the killing curse and defied Lord Voldemort numerously. But things started to get out of hand when I died so you decided to come here and stop Tom from reaching the brink of his power." The professor summed up.

"During my time there was no hope left. There was not a day when I would not find a dead body on the streets. Hogwarts was no longer a school for the light but a school for the dark. Everyone I knew was dead except Neville. If I am not to kill him the world would no longer be safe. I am no longer the young boy I was when I first joined Hogwarts. I have experienced probably the same as you have. I do not want for that to happen to someone else. That is why I am here, to finish the one that started everything. I want to be enrolled as a student to guide others on the correct path. Voldemort is not to know of my presence neither my parentage. If he does it will prove crucial for both the light and the dark side."

"That can be arranged. You will be in Gryffindor 7th year with the infamous Marauders." He said this with a slight smile. "The password is hippogriff. I will introduce you tomorrow as Evan James during breakfast. You were home schooled until your parents were murdered by death eaters so your godfather sent you here. Your true identity must not be revealed and you also are exempted from class today."

"Thank you professor"

"If you want anything else don't hesitate to ask, I want to help this world just as much as you do. Moving onto lighter topic the feast should have finished by now so I will escort you to your common room and introduce you to the Gryffindors."

With that said both Harry and Dumbledore left the office and walked towards their destination. Upon arrival Dumbledore said the password and the portrait opened to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The students inside stopped what they were doing and turned to face the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore and Harry walked in and Dumbledore spoke out.

"We have a new student joining the seventh years. His name is Evan James and has already been sorted into Gryffindor. Can the head girl or boy show Evan around?"

"Yes professor" A feminine voice called out. Harry searched for the source of the voice and when his eyes landed on a girl with beautiful red hair and emerald green eyes he felt it hard to breath. His eyes became watery however Harry prevented tears from flowing freely.

"I shall leave you now to meet you fellow class mates." Dumledore said to Harry and left. The students greeted him and went back to what they were doing however he did not see any of the Marauders. Lily got up and walked towards him.

"Hey Evan, my name is Lily. Lily Evans. I am in seventh year and head girl."

"Hi Lily. It's nice to meet you." His voice shook slightly as it was the first time he was speaking to his "dead" mother.

"You too. Do you want me to show you around or would you rather spend the day here?"

"You got class soon so I'd rather stay here for the day. I wouldn't want you to get late on your first day." Harry replied.

"Thank you Evan. The boy's dorm is on the right and up the stairs. Make sure you don't get too involved with Potter and his crew. I don't know how he became head boy. He must have stolen it from Remus or Dumbledore must have been drunk the day he appointed the head boy"

"You're rambling Lily." Harry said with a smile.

"Sorry." Lily blushed.

"As I was saying, just don't get too involved with them. They're trouble makers. Go around cursing students and showing off."

"Don't worry Lily. I'll be fine." The bell rang and the students left the common room.

"I guess you should be going. I'll be fine here alone." Harry said.

"I'll introduce you to a couple of my friends later on. Bye Evan"

"Bye"

When Lily left the room he went to the boy's dorm. Just before entering Harry heard voices.

"Prongs! Why are you going so early? It's the first day of school. Mcgonagle won't punish us on the first day" Harry recognized the voice to be that of Sirius Black.

"Yeah. Just like the other years when we were put in detention for a week" He replied sarcastically.

"Come on Prongs. You seriously can't be considering taking your head boyship serious."

"I gotta make Evans be interested me. And if Remus says changing my behavior will be a major plus then I will do so."

"Remus you crazy wolf. What d'ya do to him?" Sirius said shocked.

"Just helping him achieve what he wanted ages ago. Maybe then we can have some peace during the day" another voice replied.

"Point taken" this time it was Peter that spoke.

"I gotta go. See ya in class" Harry quickly pretended to do his laces before James came out so he isn't caught eaves dropping. The door opened and Harry looked up to see his future father. He had jet black hair, hazel eyes and a nose slightly bigger than Harry's.

"Aren't you meant to be in class?" James asked him

"I got the day off. Dumbledore said I should be comfortable before I start school.

"I'm James Potter by the way. Head boy, dunno why me though."

""Evan James" Harry extended his hand and James shook it.

"My mates are in the dorm, just ask them for anything if u want. I gotta go to class. See you later."

"See ya." James left in a hurry and left Harry thinking about his future father. Harry smiled and knocked on the door.

"Oi Prongs, I thought you were going class" Sirius shouted. Harry opened the door and saw Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting on their beds. They looked so young and innocent not knowing what is yet to come.

* * *

**_Please again...read and review. Another chapter should be up soon if i have a decent amount of reviews_**


	3. Fitting In

**Still havent been getting reviews...i added this chapter as their was an increase in views...please read and review**

* * *

**From Previous Chapter**

"_Oi Prongs, I thought you were going class" Sirius shouted. Harry opened the door and saw Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting on their beds. They looked so young and innocent not knowing what is yet to come. _

**Chapter 3 – Fitting In **

"Hi. My name's Evan James."

He waited for them to reply as they were staring wide mouthed at him. Remus was the first to break out of his trance.

"Sorry. You just remind us so much of James Potter." Remus said. Harry smiled and asked him his name.

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black" The black haired teen sitting on the bed in between Remus and James's

said.

"Peter Pettigrew" Harry looked at him but didn't let his emotions show as right now he wanted to kill him.

Harry walked to the empty bed at the far end of the room and sat down looking at the others.

"Haven't either of you got class?"

"It's the first day. We gotta make an entrance" Sirius said.

"And you've done this before?"

"If we didn't that fool would kill us" the sandy haired young man said.

"We got a reputation to keep. How would it look if we went to class on time?" Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How would it look now that James's gone to class?" Peter asked.

"I think were gonna see the a lot more of the mature side of Prongs this year. He really must love Evans to change his behavior for her."

"Lily Evans?" Harry asked even though he knew already.

"Yeh. You already met her have you?" It was Remus that spoke this time

"When Dumbledore introduced me to the house she volunteered to show me around"

"I don't know why James likes her so much. He can get whoever he wants, but he chooses the one he can't." Remus explained.

"He might be serious about this though. If he changes his behaviour for a girl he's been after for years it would surely mean he's fallen in love with her. It's his last chance to put things right." Harry said.

"Maybe you're correct. We hardly ever take each other seriously." said Sirius.

"I think we should go now. We're half an hour late already" Peter said.

"Ruin the fun" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah I think he's right. We should go to class now" Remus said

"See you later Evans" They said.

"You too" And with that the marauders minus James left for class."

'_On my own again.'_ Harry thought to himself. Harry lied down on his bed thinking over what happened today: how he met his parents and the Marauders, about what was yet to be done to ensure the safety of the world's future and most importantly how to kill Voldemort. He would either have to capture a death eater during their slavery work for Voldemort or plant a memory in Voldemorts mind using legilimency. Moving onto a lighter subject Harry thought about his parents and hoping that they accept him for what he his. Right now he didn't think that would be a problem as his first with meeting with both mother and father had been a success. With these happy thoughts in mind Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

After Transfiguration the Marauders walked together to get to their next class Potions with Professor Slughorn. 

"Did u see McGonagle's face when we came in late?" Sirius asked the werewolf.

"She didn't even bother giving us lectures like last time. She just put us in detention

for a week." Peter said smiling

"Except for Prongs. What did she ask you when u was the only one to class on time?" Sirius asked James

"Glad to see you're taking your head boy duties seriously, but I don't care what she said. You should have seen the look on Lily's face. She was shocked." James said dreamingly.

"We still gotta prank though. If we don't prank then there's no point of staying here." Sirius said.

"I won't abandon any of you guys. No matter how I behave. I just want this year to be the year Lily falls for me."

"What do you think of the new kid?" Peter asked

"I didn't get to speak to him properly." James replied

"He's a decent guy. He seemed nice but he looked as if he has been through a lot. I could see it in his eyes. He looked at us as if he was looking at us for the first time." Remus explained

"I noticed that as well" James added

"He probably has been through a lot. We probably reminded him of someone." Sirius assumed.

"Maybe, but right now we have to go class. We'll get to know him better later."

* * *

The rest of the day went good for the Marauders, especially for Prongs. The school was shocked at the decrease in pranks during the day. Not once had James asked Lily out. Each time she passed him in the halls or during class he ignored her which was shocking for Lily. Sirius was looking more bored with the lack of pranks however he didn't say anything because of James. If he wanted Lily so badly who was he to stop that from happening? Instead Sirius flirted with every girl he saw. You would catch him snogging random girls much to Lily's and Remus's disgust. Remus's transformation wasn't till another half a month and his studies had been going great. Peter spent more time alone. He still wasn't good during class even though the marauders helped him greatly. 

Lily was walking back to the common room after their last lesson with Alice – Neville's mother- and Melissa. Melissa had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. She was the shortest of the trio at 5 ft 2".

"Have you spoken to the new guy? I think his names Evans" Melissa asked

"Yeh I spoke to him after Dumbledore introduced him to the Gryffindors. He appears to be a kind boy as long as he doesn't spend time with Potter and Black."

"James has changed. You saw him today." Alice pointed out

"Just for a day" Lily said confidently

"Give him a break Lily. He's been asking you out for ages and you haven't given him one chance. What if he's changing because of you" Melissa stated

"The day I date James would be the day pigs fly"

"Keep on telling yourself that" Both Alice and Melissa said.

Lily said the password to the fat lady and entered the common room with her friends. She saw Harry sitting with the Marauders opposite the fire talking animatedly. She and girls walked towards them.

"Hey Harry, Remus, Sirius, Peter" Lily greeted them intentionally missing out James. Surprisingly he didn't come up with a witty comment. He just stayed silent. The rest of the Marauders plus Harry replied.

"These are my best friends Alice and Melissa" Lily introduced pointed at them both in turn

"Hey Evan" They both said. Harry looked at Alice and immediately saw the resemblance with Neville. She had a round face and the same eyes. Melissa however he had not heard of.

"Hey"

"Wanna go for a tour around the school?" Lily asked Harry

"Yeh sure" Harry saw this as an opportunity to get to know his mother better therefore he accepted the offer.

"Great"

"You two coming?" Lily asked her friends

"No I have to finish off my work" Alice replied

"I can't be bothered" Melissa said

"Suit yourselves"

"What about us?" Sirius asked

"We don't need to go." But it wasn't Lily that spoke it was James which shocked everyone. Sirius gave him a piercing look but didn't pursue the matter.

"Great" Lily said even though she was taken aback by his sudden change in behavior.

"What if he really has changed for me" Lily thought to herself. Harry said goodbye to the others and left the common room with Lily.

* * *

**Took me time to update because i got my gcse and i had to study...next update will take longer as my exams are starting from monday...please read and review**


	4. Slytherins

_**Really sorry about the long wait…shall be updating more frequently…just hadn't been round to writing this chap**_

**From Previous Chapter**

"_What if he really has changed for me" Lily thought to herself. Harry said goodbye to the others and left the common room with Lily._

**Chapter 4 – Slytherins**

"How are you finding Hogwarts?" Lily asked whilst showing Harry around the school.

"It's great. The guys are very helpful, especially James." He made sure to mention James.

"Yeah well don't get too close to them. They'll get you into loads of trouble."

"A little fun wouldn't hurt would it? I haven't really had much of that lately"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked frowning

"It's nothing; I've had a rough year that's all."

"Well then let's go to the kitchens and have a little fun" she said smiling

Harry nodded in appreciation and they both left for the kitchens. Harry already knowing his way around Hogwarts knew that they were near the Hufflepuff Common Room. But there was something wrong. He motioned for Lily to stop walking.

"What's wrong?"

Harry put a finger to his lips instructing her to be quite. After years of practice Harry could sense trouble. Trying his best to concentrate he heard noises, curses to be precise. Harry told Lily to stay.

"I'm coming with you Harry whether you like it or not. Now tell me what the problem is."

Harry hesitated for a minute but knew that she wasn't going to stay put and told her that he thinks there is an ambush on a student. Together they walked towards the source of the noises. Slowly turning a corner Harry saw six seventh year Slytherins ganged on a Gryffindor fourth year.

"Whatever you do Lily, do not show your face." Feeling outraged at this she began to argue but Harry cut her off.

"I am going to tell the boy to come here. You will escort him back Professor Mcgonagle and tell her that he was attacked.

"And what of you?"

"I'm going to give them a taste of their own medicine"

"Yeah of course with odds like this you'll kick their asses" She exclaimed sarcastically

"Right now you're wasting my time. Just listen to me and everything will work out. I promise you"

Lily nodded a little hesitatingly Harry took it his cue to show himself.

"Leave him alone"

The Slytherins turned around and glared at him. Even though it was six-to-one Harry was not intimidated in the slightest.

"Another Gryffindor." The closest to Harry said. "You must be really stupid or really brave to think you can take us on your own." Harry noticed the sneer in his voice. He recognized him to be Senior Malfoy

"Six to one is very fair isn't it? Don't think you can take me on you own do you?" The other Slytherins started laughing at this statement. The two slightly larger students on either side of Lucius laughed the loudest.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Doesn't it feel good to be used by a Malfoy?" Harry taunted

"Shutup" Slowly the Slytherins were inching towards him. Harry took this moment to indicate to the Gryffindor to move away towards the statue where Lily was standing. Not noticing anything they attacked. Harry used a full body shield charm to block the oncoming attacks and rolled to the side. By this time the boy had already got to Lily and they both had left. The Slytherins all looked shocked.

"Surprised?" Harry said which angered them even more.

The opponents started circling Harry to get a better shot at him. This was both an advantage and a disadvantage for Harry as he could get them to attack each other by mistake but also be attacked from all directions at the same time.

"Stupefy" Harry sent a spell at the student in front of him which was blocked but just as he cursed him another five spells came his way. Prior to the spells that were about to hit him he repelled the attacks forcing them to bounce back onto the attackers. Lucius dodged the course and 2 others but Crabbe and Goyle weren't so lucky. They both took the curse and were out cold.

A cutting hex found its way onto Harry's arm which hindered his movement slightly allowing another to hit his leg. Still showing no pain Harry twirled in a slight motion and disappeared and reappeared behind a Slytherin and weaved his wand in a complex motion which tied his opponent to the wall upside down revealing his pink boxers.

"Nice boxers" Harry shouted blocking three curses and again disappeared and reappeared this time behind the tallest of the Slytherins and attacked him with a stunning spell which knocked him to the floor out cold. Four down two to go Harry thought to himself. Lucius and the other Slytherin were fuming. They were six and he was one. The odds were clearly on their side. But to no avail another of there spells sent at Harry were blocked, sending two cutting hexes in quick succession aiming at both their wand arms Harry sent another curse at them both tying them to the wall upside down, both there arms bleeding and their wands on the floor.

Before any of the three stunned Slytherins could re awake he tied them as well to the wall. Just as he began to heal himself Mcgonagle and Lily reappeared, both clearly shocked that Harry had just best six Slytherins.

"James! Explain yourself this instance" Mcgonagle shouted

"They attacked a student so I stopped them" He replied

"Do not take that tone with me boy. The odds were clearly against you. How did you beat them?"

"They were clearly not educated in dueling Professor. I'm sure a first year could have done the same"

"Lily, take him to the headmaster. And make sure you explain yourself to him" directing the last part at him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How did you take on those Slytherins Harry? Lily asked

"It doesn't matter. I was only defending myself and the boy that was attacked. Did you get a name?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"His name is Marcus and don't change the subject. No one has stood up to six Slytherins and lived to tell the tale. Not even the Marauders."

"Glad to be different then." Harry didn't know why he was taking this tone with his mother-to-be but couldn't help but take out some of his anger off the future death eaters on someone. After all they made his life a living hell.

"Don't take your anger out on me." Lily said raising her voice slightly.

"Look, I don't wanna argue. Go to the common room and ill speak with the headmaster."

"Fine then" Lily turned around and sped off away from Harry.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After speaking to the headmaster about his behavior "You must not expose yourself like that Harry. Keep a low profile and try to fit in." Harry made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Phoenix" He muttered the password and walked in to the common room. There were students studying and relaxing on the couch but there was no sign of the Marauders or Lily. Harry walked to the boy's dormitory and entered. The Marauders were all sitting on their beds and looked at him as he came in.

"Hey" Harry said looking at them all in turn.

"Are the rumors true?" Sirius asked with a huge smile on his face. Harry looked confused. Noticing his confusion at the question Remus said,

"Did you take on six Slytherins?" Harry looked surprised that the news had already spread

"How did you know about that?"

"Lily came back and she looked really pissed off. Sirius asked her where you were and she said that you went to see the headmaster about a duel with Slytherins. We asked her to explain what happened and said you were in a duel with six of them." Sirius clarified.

"It's true. They were picking on Marcus in fourth year. Dunno if you know him. I just helped him out of a tight spot"

"Yeah but the odds were clearly against you" James said looking pleased that his class mate had taken out six Slytherins on his own.

"They couldn't duel. I'm sure any of you could have taken them too."

"Now they should know not to mess with Gryffindors. Was Snivellus there?" Sirius asked pleased

"Snivellus?" Harry asked.

"Snape. Greasy hooked nose Slytherin, dark arts freak." He explained.

"No I don't think so"

"Unlucky. Maybe next time" Sirius said slightly deflating.

"How did you do it?" Remus asked

"Just repelled there curses. They were too dumb to realize it was coming back at them until it was too late." Harry explained. The Marauders all looked impressed.

"Whatever you said or done to Lily, she's pissed. Best if you make up with her" Sirius said

"Yeah I will when I see her. Right now I'm tired." Harry went to the bathroom, changed into his night clothes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"My Lord, there is a student in Gryffindor with pure skill and advanced magic. He beat six of us including me" Lucius was speaking to Voldemort through the two-way mirror provided to him to spy on Albus Dumbledore.

"What is his name?"

"Evan James my lord." Voldemort was scratching his chin, his read eyes gleaming through the mirror, staring at the blonde as if reading his mind. "He is an exchange student in seventh year. Some say he is related to Potter because their extreme likenesses."

"And do you think he can match a true death eater?" Voldemort emphasized the word 'true' to embarrass Lucius.

"I do not know master. His skill is extraordinary."

"I will set up a duel between him and Bellatrix at Hogsmeade weekend. You will report to me the next Hogsmeade date and also everything Evan does and says. I want a report every week. "

"Yes master. I shall not fail you" With that said Voldemort left the mirror.

"Rudulphus, I need someone close to the Potter brat and blood traitor Black. Someone that can snivel information on James and fill me in."

"I shall get Pettigrew to do that. I am sure I can persuade him to join us. He is already being shunned out of the limelight of those fools."

"Do not disappoint me."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**End of the Chapter :p Please read and review...will update soon **


End file.
